<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are my light by Rose_1444</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764362">You are my light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444'>Rose_1444</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How is 3 year of Farah and  future queen of Solaria and others who are under Rosalind lead ? </p>
<p>(To the paring of this story inspired me few fanfics I read here ))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farah Dowling/Stella's Mother Luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are my light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I had been waiting on you all evening " The voice make her stop in the middle of creeping in their dorm. She frezed. </p>
<p>"Saul invited me and Ben and few others to drink " Farah admitted softly. It wasn't like that she could not go and drink with her other classmates and had to ask her roommate for approval but they were more then just roommates. She closed the door behinde herself and slowly walked to girl who was sitting on her bed. </p>
<p>The girl had short black hair and her normaly dark eyes now shine with magic. Their room suddenly wasnt dark. The light balls appeared to be flowing around to shine. </p>
<p>"Did he ?" <br/>"He did princess " </p>
<p>Farah said softly and playfull smile appeared on her face as she walked to her and slowly pulled down her jacket and put it on her bed. Her roommate wasnt someone diferent then future Queen of Solaria. She could feel her burning eyes on herself. </p>
<p>"Jealous?" She asked slowly and loked on her it loked like Luna fall asleep reading her favourite book.</p>
<p>She did not expected her close freind as they appeared to be to everyone raising on her feet and make few steps to her and slowly put her arms around her. </p>
<p>"Yes " she admitted but did not loked to her eyes. </p>
<p>"I ...." She for moment wanted to spoke but then decide to lean in and kissed her lips softly. Knowing her freind slowly will kissed her back. </p>
<p>Their kiss became more heated and she felt Luna pulling her sweater up slowly and she moved her hands up to allow her to undress her. </p>
<p>"You have nothing to be jealous for they are my freinds you arent " She spoke breathless. </p>
<p>"What I am then?" She asked slowly. </p>
<p>"You are mine light and girl " Farah spoke softly. </p>
<p>"Your light?" She asked blinking suprise of love in mind fairy eyes. </p>
<p>"Mine light " She nodded. "Can I join you ? You know how bad dreams I have when I sleep alone " She said meeting Luna eyes again. </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "Come " she chuckled knowing that Farah tend to have bad dreams but mostly after certain classes now she just wanted to have her close. She return back to bed. </p>
<p>Farah follower her soon kicking away her shoes and quickly changed to shorts and shirt on sleep. Then she make few steps to her bed and join her under blanket. </p>
<p>"Oh you have hands like ice !" Luna chuckled as her girlfriend hugged her but she hugged her back. </p>
<p>"Oi I don't! " she chuckled little at that and sighed pressing soft kiss to brunette lips. </p>
<p>"We should sleep, you will have bad headache in the morning and you know what is our first class " She mubled back but lean to kiss her again. </p>
<p>It was Farah turn to sighs now. First morning class was with Rosalind and then training the next day will be long. They both know it well. </p>
<p>"I know," She mubled and kiss her lips again and snuggle closer before closing eyes. </p>
<p>The morning came quickly and both girls wake up with noise of alarm. </p>
<p>"Damn that thing "Farah mubled and try to hide in Luna arms which was still hugging her and her eyes shine with magic which make alarm fall from night table and stop ringing. </p>
<p>"Did you really just make alarm stop with your magic ?" Luna mubled hugging her still and loked to her slowly. She blinked sleep away. </p>
<p>"Yes more hugging time " Farah spoke and snuggled closer to her feeling her head pounding. Luna was right her head hurt so much. </p>
<p>"We should get up " She spoke and loked to her gently touching her face. She was about to kiss her till Farah alarm on her night table make noises and she get up to stop it. "It hurt " she mubled and loked on Luna who chuckled little. </p>
<p>"Thanks Saul then "She said little sharply but she know her girlfriend like Saul very much and that specialist and fairy has usualy special bond. </p>
<p>"Dont be jealous princess "She spoke and both of them had to get ready since they did not had so much time. </p>
<p>"Like I would be "Luna mumbled loking to her as both of them was getting ready. Luna decided to go with her white dress since there was last days which still feel like summer. She just put black legins under it. </p>
<p>Farah chose to wear Jean's and shirt and she usualy prefer and before they leave their room she walked close to Luna she give her quick kiss on lips and hug. Outside this room they had been just a best freinds. </p>
<p>They walked outside together and it was Farah who take her hand for moment since halls seems to be empty both of them prefer to get up soon so they could have some moments before classes. They walked to cafeteria to grabbed a food to breakfast Farah remind quite. Her head alredy hurt and feelings and emotions of other people make her hurt even more. She loked up to Luna and they sit together. </p>
<p>"This day will be nightmare " She said softly. Then other girls started to joining them. </p>
<p>"You loook like after party " Rose join them as first having actually fun on Farah account. </p>
<p>"I wish you good morning too "Farah said rolling eyes on air farry who join them. Rose was skinny blond girl with blue eyes. She was beautiful without even trying to look so beautiful. </p>
<p>"She is in bad mood "Luna chuckled little apparently she was up to tease Farah about all that drinking with Saul most of day. </p>
<p>"Oi!'I am not" She said and for moment hide face her head hurt for really. </p>
<p>"Bad mood? You should not play true or dare on drinks " Ben said when he joined them at the table. He was getting up really early for check on flowers in herbology. </p>
<p>"What I did?" Farah eyes widen as she hear him. </p>
<p>Ben chuckled at that. "Ask Saul when he wake up." </p>
<p>She blushed little and hide her face again. "Please tell me I did not make anything bad " she said softly. </p>
<p>Luna chuchked at that and continue to eat her breakfast. </p>
<p>"Oh you had been dancing with Saul " Rose said smiling. "Cause Ben here dared him to dance with you " she chuckled. </p>
<p>"It could be worst " Farah mumbled. </p>
<p>"Could it?" Luna said as she was maybe too obviously upset with Saul and her best freind. </p>
<p>"I have to pick up books for class "She added before disappearing from their freinds. Sometimes both of them had problems with playing to be freinds before everyone and Luna was obviously jealous on her freind and certain specialist. </p>
<p>Farah looked behinde her for moment and then continued to eat. Class was about too start soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>××××</p>
<p>Class this time was outside. Even when they weren't in first year Rosalind tend to teach outside. It maybe was safer when someones magic get out of hand. Current headmistress of Altea was many things but she wasn't good in bringing her students peace. </p>
<p>The group of 3 years students waited on her in stone circle. Soon enought they could hear voice of their headmistress. </p>
<p>"Welcome in today's class "The voice come out from Rosalind as she come to join them. </p>
<p>"Today I wanna see if you did not forget what about your powers are during the summer break. " She spoke with slightly smirk on face. Rosalind looks on her class and then her eyes stopped on Farah who was sitting on rocks as many of her classmates but only her thoughts screamed of how tired she felt. </p>
<p>"Farah can you please ?" She asked wathing blond girl getting up. </p>
<p>Farah hoped someone else could do this is first but apparently this day could not be worst. She give quick look to Rose and Luna who sit next to her from both side. The girls was quite close to each other. </p>
<p>"Of course " She said and get up raising eyebrows on headmistress. She alredy know that her mentor can be sometimes very mischievous and make her suffer with her powers. She meet headmistress eyes. Now or never. </p>
<p>Right now she forget on headache or party to start of the new year. </p>
<p>Right now she wanted to protect herself but mostly Luna. She expected headmistress try to get in her memories as she did on the start of their last year and even give her punishment for not being able to resist. </p>
<p>Now she will handle it. She meet Rosalind icy eyes. Then she feel it. The attack. The pain in her head is bigger and she is unsure how her hands get on stone in the middle of the circle. Then it happend she managed it. For now. She loked up to her mentor. </p>
<p>She did not see her being proud she could sence that older woman had been worried and determinate to break Farah resistance. </p>
<p>"Very well " She spoke with little smirk. </p>
<p>"Thank you headmistress " she spoke with slightly smile she felt proud of herself even when she know it might have other consequences later. </p>
<p>"Its not all Farah try to bring your classmates some of nice feelings now to make them less scared of this "She make vague guest. </p>
<p>Farah eyes shine with magic again as she concentrate to bring their classmates some of her happiness she felt from being here. She for moment meet Luna eyes and then it happend she collapsed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>